Wilcza Królowa, Księga II
Wilcza Królowa, Księga II – Treść Wilcza Królowa, Księga Druga Waughin Jarth Z pism Montocai, mędrca z pierwszego wieku Trzeciej Ery: 3E 82: Cesarz Uriel Septim II zmarł w rok po ślubie jego czternastoletniej wnuczki Księżniczki Potemy z królem nordyckiego Samotnego Królestwa, Mantiarco. Nowym cesarzem został syn Uriela, Pelagius Septim II, który musiał poradzić sobie z wynikłym z niewłaściwego zarządzania pieniędzmi przez jego ojca problemem pustego skarbca. Jako nowa królowa Samotnego Królestwa Potema natrafiła na opozycję ze strony starych rodów nordyckich, dla których członków była przybyszem z zewnątrz, kimś obcym. Mantiarco był wdowcem, a jego poprzednia żona była darzona powszechnym uczuciem. Dała mu syna, Księcia Bathorga, który był o dwa lata starszy od swojej macochy, i z całą pewnością jej nie kochał. Jednak król miłował swoją królową. Wraz z nią cierpiał przy kolejnych jej poronieniach, aż wreszcie, w dwudziestym dziewiątym roku życia, Potema urodziła mu syna. 3E 97 "Musisz coś zrobić, żeby złagodzić ból!" krzyknęła Potema, obnażając zęby. Uzdrowiciel Kelmeth natychmiast pomyślał o rodzącej wilczycy, ale szybko wymazał ten obraz z pamięci. Jej wrogowie nazywali ją Wilczą Królową, ale nie było to związane z jej wyglądem. "Wasza Wysokość, nie ma żadnej rany czy choroby, którą mógłbym uleczyć. Ból, który Wasza Wysokość odczuwa, jest naturalny i wspomaga proces narodzin." Chciał dodać jeszcze więcej słów pocieszenia, ale musiał przerwać, żeby uchylić się przed lusterkiem, którym w niego cisnęła. "Nie jestem durną chłopką z zadartym nosem!" wybuchła. "Jestem królową Samotnego Królestwa, córką Cesarza! Wezwij daedry! Oddam duszę wszystkich co do jednego moich poddanych za odrobinę wytchnienia!" "Pani", powiedział nerwowo uzdrowiciel, zaciągając kotary i zasłaniając chłodne słońce poranka. "Nie jest rzeczą mądrą mówienie takich rzeczy bez potrzeby. Oczy Zapomnienia są zawsze otwarte na takie właśnie nieprzemyślane obietnice." "Co ty wiesz o Zapomnieniu, uzdrowicielu?" jęknęła, ale jej głos był już spokojniejszy, odprężony. Ból ustąpił. "Podaj mi proszę to lusterko, którym w ciebie rzuciłam." "Czy Wasza Wysokość ma zamiar znowu we mnie nim rzucić?" spytał uzdrowiciel z wymuszonym uśmiechem. "Bardzo możliwe", powiedziała, przeglądając się w lusterku. "I następnym razem celnie. Wyglądam jak nieszczęście. Czy Lord Vhokken wciąż czeka na mnie w hallu?" "Tak, Wasza Wysokość." "Powiedz mu, że poprawię tylko fryzurę i już się nim zajmę. I zostaw nas samych. Kiedy ból wróci, zawołam cię." "Tak, Wasza Wysokość." Po kilku minutach Lord Vhokken poproszony został do komnaty Potemy. Był łysym człowiekiem olbrzymiej postury, którego zarówno przyjaciele, jak i wrogowie nazywali Góra Vhokken. Kiedy mówił, jego głos brzmiał jak pomruk grzmotu. Królowa była jedną z niewielu znanych Vhokkenowi osób, które w ogóle się go nie bały. Uśmiechnął się do niej. "Jak się czujesz, pani?" spytał. "Koszmarnie. Ale ty wyglądasz, jakby wiosna zawitała na Górę Vhokken. Wnioskuję z twojego radosnego usposobienia, że zostałeś głównodowodzącym." "Tylko chwilowo, na czas gdy mąż Waszej Wysokości bada, czy istnieją dowody na plotki, jakoby mój poprzednik Lord Thone dopuścił się zdrady." "Jeśli postępowałeś zgodnie z moimi instrukcjami, dowody się znajdą", uśmiechnęła się Potema, podnosząc się nieco na łożu. "Powiedz mi, czy Książę Bathorg jest jeszcze w mieście?" "Cóż za pytanie, Wasza Wysokość", zaśmiał się człowiek-góra. "dziś odbywa się Turniej Wytrzymałości, którego książę nigdy nie opuszcza. Co roku wymyśla nowe strategie samoobrony, by się nimi pochwalić na turnieju. Czy nie pamięta Wasza Wysokość zeszłego roku, gdy wszedł na ring bez zbroi, a po dwudziestu minutach bronienia się przed sześcioma szermierzami opuścił pole walki bez jednego draśnięcia? Zadedykował tę rundę swojej zmarłej matce, królowej Amodetha." "Owszem, przypominam to sobie." "Nie jest przyjacielem moim ani twoim, pani, ale trzeba przyznać, że ten człowiek porusza się z prędkością błyskawicy. Nie pomyślałoby się tak na jego widok, ale on obraca swoją dziwaczność na swoją korzyść, wytrąca przeciwników z równowagi. Niektórzy mówią, że nauczył się tego od orków z południa. Ponoć dowiedział się od nich, jak z pomocą sił nadprzyrodzonych przewidywać atak przeciwnika, zanim on nastąpi." "Nie ma w tym nic nadprzyrodzonego", powiedziała cicho Potema. "Ma to po ojcu." "Mantiarco nigdy nie umiał tak się ruszać", zaśmiał się Vhokken. "Nie powiedziałam, że tak było", powiedziała Potema. Zamknęła oczy, a jej zęby zazgrzytały o siebie. "Ból wraca. Zawołaj uzdrowiciela, ale przedtem muszę cię spytać jeszcze o jedno - czy zaczęła się już budowa nowego letniego pałacu?" "Sądzę, że tak, Wasza Wysokość." "Nie sądź!" krzyknęła, chwytając kurczowo prześcieradło, zaciskając wargi tak, że po podbródku popłynęły krople krwi. "Rób! Niech prace zaczną się natychmiast, jeszcze dziś! Od tego zależy twoja przyszłość, moja przyszłość, przyszłość tego dziecka! Idź!" Cztery godziny później król Mantiarco wszedł do komnaty, by zobaczyć swojego syna. Królowa uśmiechnęła się słabo, kiedy ucałował ją w czoło. Gdy podała mu niemowlę, po twarzy króla spłynęła łza, a za nią następne. "Mój panie", powiedziała ciepło. "Wiem, że jesteś sentymentalny, ale aż tak..." "To nie tylko z powodu tego dziecka, chociaż jest piękne i ma szlachetne rysy swojej matki", Mantiarco zwrócił się ku żonie, smutny, z twarzą wykrzywioną cierpieniem. "Najdroższa, w pałacu źle się dzieje. Prawdę mówiąc, te narodziny to jedyne, co sprawia, że dzisiejszy dzień nie jest najciemniejszym za czasów mojego panowania." "Co się stało? Czy coś na turnieju?" Potema wyprostowała się w łożu. "Czy coś się stało Bathorgowi?" "Nie na turnieju, ale sprawa ma związek z Bathorgiem. Nie powinienem cię martwić w takim dniu. Potrzebujesz odpoczynku." "Mój panie, powiedz mi!" "Chciałem zrobić ci niespodziankę - prezent z okazji narodzin naszego dziecka. Nakazałem więc, by odnowiono stary letni pałac. To piękne miejsce, a w każdym razie kiedyś tak było. Myślałem, że może ci się spodoba. Prawdę mówiąc, był to pomysł Lorda Vhokkena. To było kiedyś ulubione miejsce Amodethy." W głos króla wkradła się gorycz. "Teraz już wiem, dlaczego." "Czego się dowiedziałeś?" spytała cicho Potema. "Amodetha zdradzała mnie z Lordem Thone, głównodowodzącym moich wojsk, człowiekiem, któremu ufałem. Wymieniali listy, najbardziej perwersyjne, jakie tylko możesz sobie wyobrazić. A to jeszcze nie najgorsze." "Nie?" "Daty na listach odpowiadają czasowi, kiedy urodził się Bathorg. Chłopiec, którego wychowałem i kochałem jak syna", głos Mantiarco załamał się od emocji. "Był dzieckiem Thona, nie moim." "Kochany", powiedziała Potema, niemal mu współczując. Otoczyła ramionami jego szyję i pozwoliła szlochać opartemu o nią i dziecko. "Od teraz", powiedział cicho. "Bathorg nie jest już moim dziedzicem. Zostanie wygnany z królestwa. Dziecko, które dzisiaj urodziłaś, wyrośnie na władcę Samotnego Królestwa." "A może nie tylko", powiedziała Potema. "Jest także wnukiem Cesarza." "Nazwiemy go Mantiarco Drugi." "Kochanie, podobałoby mi się to", powiedziała Potema, całując zalaną łzami twarz króla. "Czy mogę jednak zaproponować imię Uriel, na cześć mojego dziada Cesarza, który sprawił, że jesteśmy dziś razem?" Król Mantiarco uśmiechnął się do żony i skinął głową. Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. "Mój panie", powiedział Góra Vhokken. "Jego Wysokość Książę Bathorg zakończył turniej i oczekuje twojego przybycia i wręczenia nagrody. Z powodzeniem odparł atak dziewięciu łuczników i gigantycznego skorpiona, którego sprowadziliśmy z Hammerfell. Tłum skanduje jego imię. Nazywają go Człowiekiem, Którego Nie Da Się Zranić." "Wyjdę do niego", powiedział ze smutkiem Mantiarco i opuścił komnatę. "Da się go zranić i to jak", powiedziała Potema ze zmęczeniem w głosie. "Ale trzeba się trochę napracować." Kategoria:Morrowind: Książki